


Remember our own land, what we live for

by Lecrit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shameless Innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a disaster.”<br/>Magnus winced and turned in a flourish to give Alec a wide, innocent grin.<br/>“I’m sorry?” he offered sheepishly, eyes shining under the dim lights of the cabin.<br/>“Don’t you dare give me puppy eyes right now,” Alec groaned. “We’re stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere because of you.”</p><p>A follow-up to Step Onto My Balcony but it can be read individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember our own land, what we live for

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt:  
>  _Our plane/boat crashed and now it’s just us on this island._
> 
> I kinda see this as a follow-up to [Step Onto My Balcony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6246805/chapters/14312152) but it can be taken individually.
> 
> I hope you like it, cupcake. ❤.
> 
> Ps: You can find this fic on tumblr [here. ](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/post/146262966620/i-dunno-if-it-isnt-too-late-but-here-is-another/)

“This is a disaster.”

Magnus winced and turned in a flourish to give Alec a wide, innocent grin.

“I’m sorry?” he offered sheepishly, eyes shining under the dim lights of the cabin.

“Don’t you dare give me puppy eyes right now,” Alec groaned. “We’re stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere because of you.”

“How could I have known a storm was coming, Alexander?” Magnus exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands in the air, showing him the angry grey clouds blanketing the sky through the cabin’s window, the rain beating the glass with feral brutality.

 “The hotel crew warned us,” Alec deadpanned. “They said, and I quote: ‘a storm might be blowing through, you should postpone your boat excursion to tomorrow’. And you said, and I quote again: ‘I did not pass my boat driver license to stay inside all day long.’ I tried to stop you.”

“You tried to stop me?” Magnus echoed incredulously. “You didn’t try at all. I just had to offer you a blowjob on the deck of the boat to convince you. It took five seconds and a seductive grin.”

“Well, you cheated,” Alec retorted petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You bribed me with sex.”

“We’re married,” Magnus argued. “Bribing you with sex is within my rights. And my pleasure, too.”

“I’m divorcing you,” Alec said with finality, sending him a murderous glare. “And I’m keeping Chairman Meow. He likes me better than you anyway.”

Magnus gasped, bringing a hand over his heart in a staged offended expression.

“How dare you?” he hissed. “You’re not divorcing me because I am divorcing you first!”

“You’re divorcing me?” Alec all but yelled in disbelief. “We’re stuck here because of you! If anyone is going to divorce the other, it’s me! Why the hell did you say you could drive a boat when you obviously can’t?”

“I can drive a boat!” Magnus yelled back. “Just not in the middle of a storm!”

“Which is why we should have stayed at the hotel!”

“And do what? Lay in bed all day?”

“We’re on our honey moon,” Alec growled. “I’m pretty sure laying in bed all day is what we’re supposed to do. Naked, preferably.”

Magnus huffed indignantly, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

“At least I won’t have to suffer horribly boring dinners with your parents once we’re divorced,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I hate dinner with my parents too,” Alec gritted out with a pointed glare. “Your argument sucks.”

“Not as much as you,” Magnus retorted.

“Well, don’t worry, I won’t _suck_ anymore when we’re divorced.”

“Good,” he replied resentfully, tipping his chin up. “You’re not that good anyway.”

“Says the guy who came three times last night,” Alec deadpanned.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Magnus scoffed.

“I wasn’t last night, though,” Alec countered with a proud smirk.

Magnus mustered his deadliest glare but he quickly deflated, the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“That was terrible, Gideon,” he said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“You love it when I make sex jokes,” Alec replied, not even trying to hide an arrogant grin. “And stop calling me Gideon or I’ll add that to the reasons why I’m divorcing you.”

“You could never actually divorce me. You love me too much.”

Alec sighed, his shoulders slouching in defeat. “I suppose that’s true,” he admitted unenthusiastically. He strode forward, crossing the small distance that had settled between them. “I mostly love your cooking, though. That’s the only reason why I married you.”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus muttered, the corner of his lips tipping up. “I understand. I only married you for your arms and your ass anyway.”

“This relationship is self-interested on both sides, then,” Alec whispered back, leaning forward to brush their lips together.

Magnus chuckled and closed the gap between them, pressing their mouths together in a slow but passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him closer.

“Okay,” Alec panted when they pulled back. “I admit: I married you for your mouth too.”

Magnus hummed, planted a soft kiss against his neck. “That’s alright. I only married you because I love your siblings. Nothing to do with you.”

Alec snorted, fingers dancing on Magnus’ back purposely, stopping to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I married you so I could steal Chairman Meow from you.”

“I’m just after your life insurance.”

“You’re richer than I am,” Alec retorted, pulling back to raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t use logical arguments on me, Alexander. I didn’t marry you for your intellect,” Magnus countered, bringing a hand behind his neck to drag him forward, crashing their mouths together.

The laugh that had started to form died in Alec’s throat as he kissed back eagerly, melting in his husband’s arms.

“I love you,” he murmured against Magnus’ lips, pulling back to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry I made us crash on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. But at least if we’re going to die, I’ll be with you.”

“We’re not going to die,” Alec deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “The radio will work again as soon as the storm is gone and they’ll be able to track our position.”

“I was just trying to be romantic!” Magnus protested.

Alec was about to reply, the boat rocked violently and they lost their balance. He swayed forward and Magnus collapsed under his weight directly on the tiny couch that sat in a corner of the cabin. Magnus hissed and Alec immediately pulled back, cupping his face between his hands to scan his features nervously.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked frantically. “Babe, is your head okay?”

There was a short pause and Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss against the skin of Alec’s wrist.

“Oh, it’s more than okay. I can show you right now,” Magnus retorted playfully. “I do owe you a blowjob after all.”

.

It was hours later, when the storm had died down and the Caribbean sun was shining over their heads once more that they realize that their deserted island was in fact… the other side of the hotel complex and that they could have gone back to their room hours ago.

“I regret nothing,” Magnus said confidently as they showered together, chasing away the cold the night on the boat had plunged them in. “At least we know our marriage will resist any storm.”

Alec groaned.

“Oh come on,” Magnus protested. “It was funny!”

“I’m divorcing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) (yup, I changed my username) and on twitter [@_L_ecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit) ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: The Title is from Mumford and Sons' song After the Storm.


End file.
